THAT'S IT, YOU DIE
by Jayden111
Summary: A girl needs to get an interview with Cell, but he's not very coperate, and she is left with 2 decisions...


Another story, what do you know, what hell, just read.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cell was standing in his ring, glaring at the sky above, he didn't like it, he liked nothing about earth, the sooner his tournament is won, the sooner he can destroy earth, he could hardly wait…

-Meanwhile-

Pepper was a young female but also a reporter, she was told that she had to get right up on the ring and ask him questions, she was dead scared but her job was more important to her than her life, so she was going to do it, her legs began trembling when the 4 pillars came into view. "Oh please don't let him kill me…" She whispered as she walked on, she saw him, but his back was turned to her, she was kind of relieved, it would be easier for her to approach him when his back is turned, so she walked up slowly, not speaking a word, when she finally was about 2 feet away from him, she was about to speak but he beat her to it. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked her and she gasped. "No…" She softly said and he turned around, his eyes stared right into hers and it gave her the creeps. "Then why did you dare it here, and even onto my ring?" He asked and she gulped. "Fine, I'm a reporter and they asked me to do this, I didn't want to do this." She said frightened and he smirked evilly. "Well, it honestly doesn't matter, you die either way." She stepped back and gulped in pure fear. "Why do you want to kill me, I'm only here to get an interview." She said and Cell smiled. "I thought the job description had nothing to do with dying, why didn't you just refuse?" He asked and she spoke quickly. "Because they said they'd fire me if I didn't get an interview, and my job is more important than my life." Cell laughed. "What a noble sacrifice, but it will be in vain, you will get no interview, and you'll die." She sighed hopelessly. "Fine, just get it over with." She looked down and Cell laughed. "Now go down on the ground." He said and she nodded and went down on her knees, putting her arms in front of her knees and keeping her face low. "Very good, you actually obey; now I'm going to ask you to do something, then you may live for 5 hours at most." She looked up hopefully. "Yes, what must I do?" She asked and Cell smirked. "So eager to live, well I want you to deliver a message to the people of your city." She nodded. "Yes, what is it?" She asked eager; she at least wanted to live for a bit longer. "Tell them that I will win this tournament and when I'm done I will take pleasure in hunting down every single mortal on this planet, and killing them slowly and then when all is vaporized I will destroy this planet and all other planets." She gasped in shock. "T-that's so brutal, I can't deliver that, I can't do it." She said fearful as she looked up. "Well if you don't, then you'll be the first to die slowly." She looked down now. "Then so be it, I will not strike fear in their last days on earth, they can then at least have hope for a few days." Cell laughed. "So be it, you have 3 choices of dying, are you ready to pick?" He asked and she nodded and spoke weakly. "Yes…" He smirked. "Firstly lift your head, ah that's better, now I can see the fear in your eyes, so satisfying." He said after she looked up, and he was right, her eyes were teary and it held immense fear, and the first couple of tears slipped down her face. "What are my choices?" She asked softly as she wasn't allowed to look down, but then a voice came. "Sister, get out of the ring, Z-TV said you didn't have to do the interview anymore, get out before he kills you!" She snapped her head towards her brother. "Run, Zephon, run away, it's too late for me, but not for you!" She yelled and her brother stopped about a meter away from the ring. "Another mortal, how pleasing this is going to be." He raised his hand towards her brother and she freaked she jumped Cell over, landing on top of him. "Run, Zephon run, I don't want to loose you, GO!" She yelled and her brother looked at her, but then ran, and Cell growled. "Foolish girl." He hissed and then swapped positions with her, he was on top and she was bellow. "You wanted to kill my brother, how could you!" She yelled and Cell hissed. "I will kill all, including your brother, you cannot even dream of stopping me, so it's useless to even try, now for your choices." He hissed harshly. "I can either slowly choke you to death, or I can burn you to death, or I can strangle you while burning you, so choose one, or I choose!" He yelled and she gulped. "Strangle me, I don't want to burn." She said sadly as her tears were dripping on the concrete ring. "Very well, but it will be slowly and painful." He lifted himself up and placed his hand around her neck and she gasped from shock, his hands were as warm as fire. He tightened his grip and it began to hurt, she didn't speak, only tried to breath. "This is your last moments on earth girl, at least try to cherish it." She nodded and then spoke in a half rasped voice. "Fine, I'll tell you how…much I hate you." She said as the rest of the life was being choked out of her, but Cell only laughed. "Fine, go ahead, tell me." She gulped down a knot of air and spoke. "I hate you because you destroyed all my family, except my brother, I hate you because you killed people I knew, I hate you because you kill, that's why I hate you." She said softly, she couldn't breathe; her vision was going woozy and blurry, as she couldn't even manage to let a tear slip down her face. "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say everyone feels that way." She choked on a bit of blood, and a droplet of blood went down her mouth, leaving a shimmering red line. "I don't understand it, you talk like a person, you even look like a person… but you still kill, why?" She said as she could taste death in the form of blood. "Why? What type of a dumb question is that, I kill because it's fun, I know you mortals kill for pleasure as well?" Cell said and she nodded with a lot of pain going through her body. "Yes, we kill people, but we usually…" Cell tightened his grip then spoke. "You usually what?" He asked and she gathered as much breath as she could. "We usually… have a grudge against the person we kill… And we never kill more than needed…" She said as she choked again. "Yes, but I'm not a mortal, I think you know that, I'm an android, created to destroy and kill and make little girls like you suffer." He said and tightened it more, she closed her eyes as the pain increased, her neck was burning and hurting like hell, a couple of tears finally managed to escape her eyes and followed my a muffled sob. "Why…can't you live in…peace?" She asked as she was too weak to move her arm anymore. Cell laughed and then threw her down on the rings surface. "Peace, mercy, pity and emotions are for the weak, and I am not weak." He said and then walked to her again, she felt immense fear when he came near, and she got so scared that she managed to jump up and move away from him, as far as possible. "Now, I'll show you that I'm not weak." He said as he walked to her, she walked back quickly but then hit one of the 4 pillars; she collapsed down on the ground, looking up fearful as he came nearer.

She saw him stop in front of her and raise his hand in an aggressive manner, she gasped and quickly covered her head with her arms and hands, she pulled her knees close to her chin as her body was shaking like hell, she didn't dare look up, even if she didn't feel him hit her.

"Are you seriously that frightened of me?" He asked as he looked at her scared defensive gesture. She nodded slowly but didn't speak. "You mortals are pathetic, you should live up too your fears, not cower from them like rats from water, look up girl." She slowly raised her head and look at him, but she didn't dare look into his pink eyes, she looked straight at his forehead. "Now that you're paying attention I'm going to ask you again to deliver the message to the people, or I could go and deliver it myself, but of course, it will come with an explosion or 40, and the first person I'm going to kill is your brother." She looked shocked for a second but then calmed down and spoke in a weak voice. "You don't know where he is, so you can't hurt him." She said and Cell laughed.

"Dear girl, when will you learn…?" She looked confused but then he continued. "You see, I picked up his KI level, it was rather low, but now I can sense him wherever he is…" He closed his eyes and raised his head as he smiled and tried to sense her almost KI less brother. "Aah, so you live in East City do you?" She gasped and then jumped up. "I don't know how you know that, but I can't allow you to hurt my brother!" She yelled and he lowered his head and smiled again. "Now you're talking active, but since you're so eager to protect your brother's life…" He said and she was kept in suspense. "You know what, forget it, I'll just go and kill him, it will be much more entertaining, and besides, I think the message will be much better given if I give it, don't you think?" He said and her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, fine I'll deliver it, on ZTV, Nation wide!" She yelled quickly and Cell walked towards her, she didn't even realize it, but she took a couple of steps back. "Alright then, but if you don't deliver it, then I'll find you, now that I know in which City you live, but don't think it's over yet, I have taken quite an amount of pleasure from torturing you, but killing you will be more pleasurable, so be assured than you'll get a visit from me before the tournament starts." He said and she looked away from Cell. "I promise I'll deliver the message." She said innocently and Cell laughed. "Well that's good, now get going." He said waving his hand for her to go, she nodded and starting walking away slowly, she would've ran like hell, but her legs were aching and dead from shock and fear. She saw Cell was watching her every move as she left, it made her a bit paranoid.

She finally reached a mountain and was about to go around it, to get out of his line of view, the thought of him watching her send shivers down her spine for unknown reasons.

She was about to go around it when she bumped into something that appeared before her, she stumbled backwards with shock and when she looked up too see who it was, her shock was replaced with fear, she moved backwards. "I-I thought you said you'd let me go and deliver the message…" She croaked out and Cell nodded. "Yes, I am going to let you deliver the message." She was a bit confused and then she spoke. "Why did you stop me then?" She asked and Cell laughed through his throat. "Well, let's see at the pace you're walking you'd reach East town in a year." He said and she nodded and spoke. "Well, probably, but that's not your concern, is it?" She asked, but not rude. "Yes it is, since you have to deliver that message today, so hold on." She looked at him in a confused and innocent look but then he grabbed her hand and took of into the air, she closed her eyes as she felt the rush of wind and a bit of excitement go through her, but it was replaced with fear when she opened her eyes and saw how high she was, without thinking she buried her face in Cell shoulder, and he pulled her up so that she doesn't fall, she held on tightly to him, not even realizing how tight she was holding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Want another chapter? Let me know.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
